Special Glue
by J-maister
Summary: Santana has changed and become more cold to her, but Brittany just wanted to hold her and whisper 'I love you' in her ear and kiss her and call Santana her girlfriend. She just wanted to be able to take her hand and drag her into her arms and just be one. That's all was it really too much to ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first story or even something I have writhed on my own free will without a teacher screaming in my ear, you get what I mean. English isn't my first language so if there is any mistakes its 110% my fault sorry for that and I from Sweden so I don't know that much about the school system in the states so my friend Wikipedia ;) helped me out a lot. This story will be about 5-7 chapters and I will try to update every weekend. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada amigo! **

**Special Glue**

**Chapter 1**

**Brittany POV**

I don't remember how it happened but one day I was looking at her and this feeling in my stomach came rising up, it felt like if someone had shacked a coke bottle in me and opened it and now everything was just running out of me. I probably where red like a tomato and probably looked like a psycho with a weird smile on my lips but I couldn't stop. Her aviators where up in her hair while she was texting on her phone. ''Hey Britt I was wondering…'' she started to ask but my brain was toning her out I didn't hear what she said but when she put her phone back in her bag and looked at me I smiled again. ''You didn't hear me did you?'' Santana asked and smiled at me, ''what... oh no sorry san what did you say?'' I took her hand in mine and smiled at her again. ''I was wondering if you are free on Friday I'm going out with Jake and thought maybe you wanted to come? Please…'' she asked with a beautiful pout on her lips. I dropped her hand and looked down on the ground and laid '' I can't Santana, sorry'' I could feel my heart break a little but lord tubbs gave me some special glue last week so I probably would stay home on Friday and try to piece my heart back, I was used to it now.

I have been in love with san for a long time now so long that I don't remember when it started. It's sad really but I can't tell her, I just can't and even if I was brave enough it was too late now. Santana and Jake had been dating for 3 months, it started as a fling for her to get back at puck who was a senior last year and broke her heart and left her when he graduated last year. Now Santana was a senior and was dating pucks cousin who also was a junior. What an evil circle. I was going to California and play soccer and dance next year and Santana was going to New York to study at med school and Racheal was following her to follow her dream at Broadway and Kurt was joining her maybe he wasn't sure yet he maybe wanted to stay a year in Lima with Blaine. But me and Santana where separating going different ways and soon we would have to say goodbye. Sure we would call each other and Skype but I would get to give too long hugs or hold her hand or even just be with her for a long while before we would see each other again. I could feel tears starting to come up but I looked away before she could see me and wiped those tears away.

''Why? What are you doing on Friday?'' Santana asked with a sad face.

''I have a lot of homework san you of all know that and I really have to do them or I can flush my dream of the sunny beach and my stipendium in the toilet.''

''Right, sorry if you want I can dump Jake and help you out?'' Santana asked but I know she will regret it on Friday if I said yes now so I laid to her again.

''No, I'll be fine and you should go out and have fun… maybe we can do something on Saturday?''

''Sure Britt I have to go dads friend from the hospital is coming over tonight I think dad just want to show me of because I'm going to study med school but give me a call on Saturday alright?''

''Yeah, sure bye San'' Santana raised and went to her car at the schools parking lot. Leaving me alone at the soccer field where they recently had practice but we always stayed behind after everyone had left even Sue the Couch. Brittany got up after a while just lying on the grass field and went to her car.

Brittany felt out of it on her way home, she was driving around but her mind was elsewhere. She just wanted to hold her and whisper ''_I love you''_ in her ear and kiss her and call Santana _her _girlfriend. She just wanted to be able to take her and drag her into her arms and just be one. That's all was it really too much to ask? Brittany hated Puck for breaking her heart and hurting her. Before Puck she used to so warm and give her long hugs back but now everything about her had changed, she was colder and just not the same but Brittany loved her still just as much as she did before when Santana sometimes would hold her hand and give her warm smiles but now…nothing it was like she was a shell and the rare times Britt got her to smile those where the best days.

Today was one of them she got her to smile twice today. First time at math when she poked at Santana's waist until she turned and when San saw Britt handing her some skittles there was a little hint of a smile on her lips and the second time was couple of minutes ago at the field when she didn't hear what she said first. But that thought brought a tear to her eyes. San was going out again this Friday on the day it used to be there ''date night'' which they had since they were kids but Britt had lost hope about their ''date night'' coming back a long time ago.

Britt stopped at the red light and when it turned to green she started to drive again but when she saw a rabbit running over the road in front of her car she turned her steering wheel hard to the left and lost control of the car the last thought on her mind was _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt the first chapter was a little short so hope u enjoy**

**Me own nada Amigo!**

* * *

**Special Glue **

**Chapter 2 **

**Santana POV**

What the hell is he doing? Santana watching her dog bark at the front door and rasping with his paws at it like crazy. "What is it Milo? We can't go out again we just got home, stop it... MILO STOP IT!" What is wrong with the damn dog he is acting really weird and freaking me out? But when milo wouldn't stop Santana gave up and just went upstairs to her room taking a quick shower and getting dressed nothing fancy but she didn't want to embarrass her father either so just something casual.

Getting back downstairs and about to walk in to the kitchen after hearing her mom cooking dinner but stopped and looked to the front door to see Milo still sitting at the door with his puppy eyes looking like he was crying. Caring Milo and holding him trying to calm him down but he was shaking and just looked sad.

"What happened to Milo? Did that Rottweiler scare him again?" Maribel asked her daughter. Milo was a Dalmatian puppy and any dog could scare him right now but there was a Rottweiler down the street like last week who tried to eat up Milo like for real, but He was brave and fast and ran home again after running away from Santana's father who tried to walk Milo. The thing is that the only people who have succeeded do walk Milo in a leach is Santana and Brittany. Anyone else who has tried so far Milo have bitten the leash of and have gotten away but always seem to return home.

"I don't know, I was out with him but nothing happened but as soon as we got home he started to freak out" Santana said looking worried at the dog. The door opened and a deep voice was heard "Honey I'm home!" Carlos was home and walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss. And then kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"How was school dear?"

"It was as usual dad"

"Alright and how is...what is that boy's name? John?" Her father asked with a tight lipped smile.

"Jake dad, it's Jake" Santana said and went upstairs again with Milo in her arms.

"I miss her sometimes I don't get why she is with a little punk like that" Carlos said to his wife when they were alone.

"Me too but our baby has changed we just have to be there for her" Maribel answered.

"Yes she has changed but I was talking about Brittany, she haven't been over for a while maybe they are fighting you know how girl at that age can be, but our daughter usually always has a smile on her lips when her friend is around"

"If they are fighting don't put your nose in it let them figure it out and solve it by themself they are not kids anymore honey" Maribel warned her husband, but he just rolled his eyes.

The time was 8pm and my father's friend Martin had arrived and now everyone was eating dessert and talking about nothing Santana really cared about. Feeling her phone vibrate she picked it up from the table and opened the text:

From: Jake P

Hey babe what you doing want to come over? ;)

To: Jake P

I thought we were meeting tomorrow? And don't call me babe this is your last warning.

From: Jake P

I can't tomorrow are going away over the weekend I know we planned to have dinner, I'm sorry but please come over tonight?! ;)

To: Jake P

Fine I'll text when I'm on my way.

After dinner was done Santana went to Jake but she didn't bring an overnight bag as much as she wanted to the school think she and Jake were all love and romance it wasn't, the truth was that it was Puck 2.0 and there was no romance or love at all it was just fun for now. The only time she has ever felt something close to butterfly in her stomach was at her first home party when she and Brittany were freshman and had a little bit too much to drink so at the end of the night Brittany carried her home like a knight. But when they got home they were too drunk to sleep and just cuddled on the couch and watched the lion king and when under their influence kissed on the lips just for a second before they fell asleep in each other arms. But Brittany probably doesn't even remember that.

She missed their "date nights", they would hang out almost every Friday and just cuddle and watch Disney movies. But then they grow up and then become juniors and that's when Puck came in the picture and Brittany started to push her away little by little every day. But she can't blame her either at that time she was following Puck around like a lost dog and thought that was love.

It was late now and she just left Jakes house, she never slept over for two reasons: number one she had self-respect and number two she never felt safe in Pucks arms and same goes for Jake. She was only fine with sharing her bed with her best friend but it was a long time since they had a sleep over and soon they would have to say goodbye to each other.

That's when Santana had made up her mind this last 3 months before graduation she would spend so much time as possible with Britt. When she got home her mother was sitting in the living room on the couch. With Milo on her side looking like the saddest puppy ever.

"Where is dad and Martin? Thought you guys would be up and playing bingo or something you old folks do?" She joked with her mother but that was what she thought she would be coming home to.

"They had to go back to the hospital for an emergency...Santana come and sit I need to tell you something" Maribel said with tears in her eyes and her hands were shaking a little bit.

"Mom is everything okay? What happened?"

"It's Brittany" those two words was enough she knew it was something bad real bad, two words which set Santana's whole body on fire within seconds she was out of the house speeding to the hospital.

When she arrived she went up to the reception disk asking for a pierce. But Brittany was in surgery, she was in a car accident right after she had left her alone at school. She should have taken Brittany home she looked a bit tired but I didn't say anything because I'm an idiot. Now her best friend, her Brittany had suffer and the thought that she could have been dead if it weren't for the couple who saw her car on the side of the road and called for help. She felt sick to her stomach. The blonde had driven right in to a three and had slammed her head real bad on the steering wheel and plus on that her right leg churched and she had lost a lot of blood and at the end had passed out because of losing to much blood and they were now operating on her leg trying to save it so that one day hopefully can walk, kick and dance. Brittany parents had arrived and were sitting nervously with Santana's mom and her. All Santana could think about was that instead of being with Jake she could have brought Brittany home with her instead and nothing of this wouldn't have happened.

She just wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry she was that she had been selfish since junior year and that she had changed that she never meant to hurt her and that she shouldn't have let Puck come bet whine them and their friendship. As soon Brittany would wake up she would do everything in her power to make her happy. Happy as they were before all this.

It was morning now she had fall asleep and the sun was shining through all windows, and right at that moment her father arrived to the waiting room.

''Brittany's parents are in her room right now I didn't want to wake you but they have to leave for work and asked if you could watch her for the rest of the day?'' Her father asked.

''Wait she isn't awake yet?''

''No we put her under sleep so if there was any swelling on her brain it can come down under the night but she should wake up sometime soon… she is going to be alright just give her some time''

Santana walked slowly to her room, what she saw was terrifying. Brittany the kindest person on earth the only good thing in this miserably world was laying in the hospital bed with tubes and needles it was just not fair. She wished she could swish positions with her. Santana grasped both of her hand around her small hand the one without a needle to a bag of blood. That when she started to cry, realizing that when she could have lost the only person she cared about.

* * *

**If there is anything u want to read you are welcome to come with suggestions!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't stop writing and i'm coming up with new ideas like all the time but if there is anything you guys want to read you are welcome to come with ideas. And there was someone who favorited this story i love you! enjoy!**

**own nada Amigos!**

* * *

**Special ****Glue**

**Chapter 3**

**Santana POV**

It had been hours now and Santana was still by her side holding her hand. The blonde looked so peaceful and was breathing by herself now and had enough of blood in her system so now she was just sleeping in the hospital bed looking beautiful but still had the biggest bruise on her forehead. She would wake up soon her father had said and there were nothing else to do but wait.

**Brittany POV**

It felt like someone had shacked my head for hours and soon it was going to explode. She could feel someone on her bed holding their arms around her waist but she still could feel how the person was careful to not put any weight on her. Opening her eyes to see a mop of dark hair she instantly knew who it was, Santana. She looked like an angel protecting her but with a worried face and holding a tight grip on to my hands.

God she had missed to have Santana in her arms and to be able to hold her again like this and tightened her arms around her. It acutely numbed the pain away. She could feel the bandage on her leg and tried to lift up the cover a little bit so she could have a little peak but the movement woke her up.

"Hi... You are awake! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Of course you are I'm sorry! I have to get dad so he can make sure you are okay!" Santana rushed out and sprinted away before I could answer any of the questions.

Santana returned with her Dad and after the regular check he said "It will take patience and training to get back on that leg but for now you are on bed rest and you have to sit in a wheelchair for almost 2 months. Then you can start walking with crutches."

I looked down on my leg, I can't believe I'm not going to California now. My dream to play soccer was over and dancing... I could forget about it it's never going to be the same again.

"Don't worry Britt I will help you so that you still can go to Cali don't wor..."

"No" I interrupted San because I know it was over and there was nothing I could do now and I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing.

"It's over"

"I'm sorry Brittany" Carlos said, I could tell that he tried to give me a smile but I wouldn't take it.

After that it was silence in the room for the rest of the night,

"Want to me to get you anything?" She asked me for the third time

I had enough of this I was going to have to stay in Lima now while she would be in New York in 3 months, why is she even here shouldn't she be with Jake or be in school and be mean to someone. This wasn't fair why does she suddenly care, as much as she wanted Santana to hold her and whisper sweet nothing in her ears this wasn't real, she could feel that it was no point to try to save their friendship when there was no time so she decided to do what Santana had done to her so she could stop the acting and go back to Jake and be happy she didn't want to be in her way. She didn't want to just wait around hope that she would see how right they were for each other. She had done that when Santana was with Puck and it hurts to see the girl you love with someone else and she was not going to do that again.

"Santana what are you doing here? I don't need your help and I have been perfectly fine by myself for the last year so stop the acting and just go to school or to your boyfriend. You are leaving soon and we both know that this doesn't change anything so just leave me alone."

**Santana POV**

Hearing Brittany say does words hurt more than anything, more than Puck. And the saddest was that her friend thought she was acting to care for her. Realizing she had pushed Brittany so far away last year that she thought that this was acting and that she didn't care for her anymore hurts. Santana wouldn't do this, not again she was not going to get hurt by anyone again. Puck broke her and she wouldn't let the blonde to break the last of her. So she did what was a routine now.

"Fine sorry I bothered you thought you needed a hand but if you feel that way that's more than fine for me." That was the last thing she said to Brittany before she walked away, out of the hospital and went home. That was acutely the last words they said to each other for 2 years.

* * *

It had been two years since that day, she didn't see much of her blonde after that. She heard from her father that she was recovering well but they never speak to each other. And now she was in New York City going to med school and living her life. The Blonde popped in her head sometimes but she had tried to forget about Brittany for the last 2 years and sometimes it was successful. She had dumped Jake after that night at the hospital, and was enjoy the single life in the city. But the last 2 years she had become more open about her sexuality and there was boys and girl visiting her bed now but nothing serious she pushed everyone that wanted more than one night away. She was enjoying single life so much that when she saw a couple smooching in public she thought they were pathetic and they would probably get heartbroken soon to.

Racheal moved in the apartment next door and they would hang out when Santana wasn't in some club with a couple of friends from med school looking for the night's hookup. Lately it always seem to be a blonde girl, like tonight.

Slamming the door with her foot and pushing the girl to the door and holding on to her waist while sucking on her neck proud of the bruise that come of it. Dragging the blonde girl upstairs to her bedroom ready to get her itch scratched.

''OHH MYY GOOOD!'' she screamed

And when they had switched positions the girl was straddling her and kissing slowly down to her core when Santana moaned her name.

''mmhh Britt don't stop…'' the kissing stopped and she realized what she just said, opening her eyes looking at the blonde girl who sported a pout.

''I'm a rebound aren't I?'' she looked at me with a look like she knew the answer but smiled anyway

''I'm fine with that but the name is Cora, so you know'' she said with a smug smile and continued.

But now all Santana could think about was another blonde. And how much she missed her, and how much she wanted to be in bed with her instead of… Cora? Was that right? Whatever it doesn't matter. After calling a cab for her she went to the kitchen and picked up the phone and called her mom.

''Hola mija, why are you calling so late? Has something happened?'' her mother asked with a worried voice.

''Mom I'm fine everything is fine I just called because I wanted to ask you something… eh do you still do lunch with the Pierce residence?''

''Yes of course dear why?''

''Ehh… well… I was just wondering if maybe…''

''No dear she recently moved away, I think she moved to the city with her girlfriend,'' _wait Brittany has a girlfriend? She is gay?_ _Why didn't she tell me before?_

''I'm not stupid mija and I know that you two had a special friendship and I shouldn't tell you this but she have moved on mija, maybe you should to and…''

''Wait that do you mean moved on?''

''What?... I thought you knew? Wasn't that's why you two started to fight?''

''No mom what do you mean she moved on?'' Santana asked and wanted hear the answer already.

''Her mom told me that after that you had left to New York she had locked herself in her room and after some time she told her mother that she was gay, and after couple of days they had a talk and Brittany told her mother that she had been in love with you for a long time just wanted to move on''

_Brittany loved her…_

''That's why I thought you two had stopped talking to each other because you hadn't felt the same way…''

''I didn't know… she never told me.''

''Oh honey I'm sorry but she is in the city if you feel the same way you should found her but if you don't maybe you should just let it be.''

''Thanks mom, sorry that I woke you up I have to go, bye'' she hang up before her mother got to answer but she couldn't believe this, Britt have been in love with her and she didn't even see it and now she had moved on and was in a relationship.

She wanted to see her just check how she was doing and maybe take a look at who her girlfriend was. No stop it, she is probably happy and she was not to come between that not With Brittany. She deserved happiness more than anyone else.

* * *

The next chapter might be up already tomorrow but i have to study alot right now so I don't want to promise anything :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sick of school right now! It's my last year and I know I should bust my as of to get the best grade at every class but I'm sick and tired of it. So I decided to take a break and write this chapter hope you enjoy. And I just want to be clear that Britt and San have never been together in this world, they have only kissed once when they were drunk. And when I wrote ''date'' night it only included cuddle and watching movies. And please review if you think I should change or do something to make this story better.**

**I own nothing**

**Special Glue**

**Chapter 4**

**Brittany POV**

The girl next to her on the couch was watching some show on the TV that Brittany had no interest in, she was thinking about something that happened at work today. She got a job as a dance teacher straight after she moved to the city, and had been working there for the last 3 months and loved it. And yeah she could dance again but it took a lot of practice and patience but she had made it and was back on her legs. But she would never be able to dance like she did before the accident. And the thin scar below her knee reminded that to her every day. But it had stopped bothering her a long time ago she was just happy that she could walk and run and most imported thing to be able to dance even if she couldn't go pro.

When she was able to run free without anybody's help she had tried to return to play soccer but the it just wasn't the same anymore and Brittany started to enjoy dancing more, so she kept on with it and could still dance like hell.

But today when she got to work she couldn't stop thinking back to the night at the hospital and how she missed her friend. Every brunette she seen today reminded Brittany of Santana, her beautiful Santana. She was alone and she missed to have that connection she had with the brunette, even if they disagreed a lot the last year of their friendship they never lost their special connection.

Don't get me wrong I loved this girl next to me but they didn't have that same connection they shared. Brittany thought they did when started dating. But they have been together for 7 months and both of them felt safe with each other. Marley was Brittany's physiotherapist when they met each other but didn't start dating until Brittany didn't need her help anymore. Mostly because Marley would have lost her job if they did because they have a no dating patience policy and because Brittany couldn't get Santana out of her mind but Marley didn't need to hear about that.

But when they started dating Brittany could get Santana out of her mind and sooner than later she faded away. But today at work it was like she could feel her again she was the only thing in her mind. Later at that night in bed Marley tried to spoon her but it just didn't feel right so she got up and went to the bathroom but picked up her phone on her way. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and went through her pictures on her phone. There was one picture Brittany could never ever delete and that picture was taken the night when they shared their first ''kiss''. Santana and her had been to a party and had been drinking too much but she would never forget how it felt to kiss Santana. How fully they were and how they tasted, Jesus there was nothing in this world she wouldn't do to kiss her again.

The picture was of them two just sitting next to each other on the couch after they got home, arms around each other but they never looked happier with big smiles on their lips. After sitting in the bathroom for a couple of minutes just watching that picture Brittany went back to bed hoping that Marley was already sleeping.

**Santana POV**

Okay fine I had looked her up on Facebook and after watching through every album she had that only included old pictures from high school and no pictures after the accident she felt sad that Brittany hadn't posted up any new photos so that she couldn't see how she was doing or how her girlfriend looked and if they were happy. She just wanted to know nothing else, but then when she went back to her profile she saw that she was working at a place called Hamilton dance studio.

She was happy that Brittany still danced but she was also very curies if she still danced as good or maybe she was only teaching kids. After thinking about that she decided to look the studio up and founded an address.

The next day after working a daily pass at the restaurant breadsticks' Santana worked at she went to the address she had written down on a piece of paper. She was standing on the other side of the street and couldn't decide if she was going to go inside or not. She was nervous and it had been a long time she had seen Brittany and they hadn't been speaking to each other for a long time.

''_what are you doing Santana? You should be home and study or anywhere but here.'' _She said quietly to herself.

But she was not having that and crossed the street read the big sign that said _Hamilton dance studio_ and pushed the big door open.

''_Hi can I help you with anything?''_ the receptionist asked politely, Santana nervously nodded her head and asked

''_Do you know if Brittany S. Pierce works here?''_

''_Yes she does she actually have a class right now down the hall and to the right, you can just go in its no problem miss'' _the older lady said and went back to read some documents.

Santana followed the directions the older lady gave her and before you now she was standing outside the door, her eyes on the most beautiful girl she ever seen. Two years did her good, real good she looked more mature and still had her special glow even if it wasn't as strong as she rememberedfrom high school. It almost looked like she was thinking of something sad and had an expression on her face that told me she doddered by something but then…

She started to dance and god she was amazing and looked so peaceful when she danced. Santana stayed outside and watched the whole class through the small window that the door had and her eyes stayed on the blonde's moves and body through the whole class and when the teenagers that Brittany teaches started to pack their things together getting ready to leave only then Santana turned around and left the studio.

**Brittany POV**

The next day when she arrived at work Abby their receptionist who owned the studio but was too old to teach now walked up to her in the studio before Brittany's first class would arrive and asked

''_Who was your good looking friend that visited yesterday Miss Pierce, I thought you already was in a relationship?''_ she asked with a smile.

''_You are right Miss Hamilton I do have a girlfriend, but there was no one visiting be yesterday''_ Brittany answered politely, Abby always called everyone with a Miss or Mister it was fun so Brittany also did it when she talked to her but it also made it easier to talk in a respectful way to her student's parents.

''_Yes it was there was this good looking brunette girl probably in your age and was looking for you, she looked a bit nervous but I told her were you held your class and I'm sure she walked to your studio.''_

''_Could it be her, was it why I couldn't stop thinking about her all day? I'm sure I could almost feel her yesterday!''_

''_Miss Pierce are you alright?''_

Brittany was shocked it must have been her, she didn't know anyone else in the city it must have been her! She was here looking for her! But why didn't she walk up to her?

''_I'm sorry Abb… I mean Miss Hamilton but I need to go''_

Before Abby could say anything back Brittany was out of the doors. The only thought running through her mind was that she have to find her… no she needed to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually don't know how many more chapter it's going to be but more than two, what I can tell right now. I have already gotten an idea for my second story and I think it's going to either a gender swap or gp not sure yet. What do you think?. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Special Glue**

**Chapter 5**

**Santana POV**

She was so beautiful and just the amazing the memory of seeing her dance was replaying in my mind over and over and I didn't want it to stop, the whole evening she was in my mind but for every hour that went by it become more and more. At the end it became how it would feel to have her close, to hold her in my arms, to run my hands through her long blonde hair how slowly I would lean against her lips. It wouldn't stop and I didn't want it to. I could feel how my panties got wetter and wetter for every thought I had in my mind. I couldn't control it anymore, I wanted her so bad.

But this time it wasn't like the other girls or guys, this time I could feel my heart beating against my chest faster and faster and how I got goose bumps all over my body. It was hard to breath, and I had to take deep breath to get air to my lungs. God I'm so turned on right now I need release.

Getting under her cover in her bed and slowly unzipping her jeans and taking her shirt of she started to massaging her breasts pretending her hands belonged to someone else, someone more taller and someone with long lean legs and hands so soft and lips on her neck trying to leave a mark…mm god… her hand moved slowly down under her string…so wet…thrusting two finger in she was in heaven…god Britt faster she moaned…thrusting her own finger in and out harder and harder…oh god yes please more…her other hand went up to her nipple and she lost it…oh GOD YES Brittany she moaned and she was a little bit shamed of herself, she had come so fast by just thinking about her.

This was only how she felt after watching her dance for 20 minutes, Santana knew she would probably die when she kiss her. But then Santana remembered…she have a girlfriend.

_She have a girlfriend_

I would never be able to kiss her because she isn't mine

Or be held by her because she wasn't mine to hold me.

And now it began to hurt.

I have to call my job and teachers and call in sick, I don't want to leave my bed at all today because I know I'm not gone be able to not think about her all day and it would break me if I just started to cry in the middle of the class and I know it would be embarrassing as hell. I need a shower and then I'm going to watch Disney movies all day.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

After the fastest cab ride home that she run out of the car and throwing in money and a big tip through the window Brittany run up all the damn stairs and got in her apartment, searching for her phone that she had forgotten this morning she instantly called her mom asking for Mrs. Lopez phone number.

''_Why do you need her number sweet heart?'' her mom asked_

''_I can't answer that right now please mom I will tell you everything later!''_

Her mom gave her the number and now she was just sitting on her bed with the sheet of paper with Santana's mother's number on it. A woman she hadn't talked to for very long. Would she even remember me?

''_Hello?''_

''_Hi who is this?''_

''_Maribel Lopez and who is this?''_

''_Hi I don't know if you remem…''_

''_Brittany?''_

''_Yes… eh hi I was jus…''_

''_Oh my dear Brittany I'm hurt that you think I would forget you, how is it in the city? Is that girlfriend of yours taking care of you?''_

_Shit this made a lot more awkward if Maribel knew I had a girlfriend, a girlfriend I almost had forgot until this moment…I will deal with it later this is far more important._

''_I'm sorry I'm fine teach dance now so yeah I'm fine and I was just wondering if you might know where Santana lives? I'm in the city and thought it would be nice to catch up to her, so do you?_

''_Well of course I have it dear just let me go get her address.'' _Maribel said and Brittany took a deep breath because she was very nervous_. _Maribel returned and gave her the address, Brittany wrote it down and thanked her and that hopefully they would meet soon.

_Oh dear I had a feeling this would happen and now Carlos owns me 20 bucks._ Maribel said out loud after she hanged up.

Brittany was out of the building and hailed a cab and was now on her way to the address. She was nervous and little scared. What would she say to her? What where they going to talk about. Why had she been at the studio?

* * *

**Santana POV**

Today had been a lazy day after she took a long shower she put her pajamas back and her snuggle blanket and went to the living room. While she was watching the lion king when she got hungry decided to order a pizza witch she was waiting for right now. She had cried when Simbas father died and when she started to cry Brittany popped up in her mind and then she cried more and now she probably looked like a total mess but she didn't care. Nobody would see her today except for the pizza boy.

Someone was knocking on the door now so she opened it there it was her extra-large pizza with extra pepperoni.

''mmh that looks delicious, thanks'' said after taking a peak and then handed the boy the money and some tip. Only couple of seconds later when Santana only had gotten the time to eat one slice, there was a knock on the door.

''_didn't I already give you tip''_ Santana answered the door annoyed.

''_hi…''_

''_hey''_

''_hello''_

''_I didn't wake you did I?''_ Brittany asked with a smile

''_no, eh not at all just give me a minute why don't you go in to the living room, if you want to I mean?''_ an embarrassed Santana said.

''_sure, I'll wait.''_

Santana walked fast straight to her room and changed to something more normal. God what was she doing here? How did she find her apartment? Oh my god what if she had seen her at the studio watching her that would be horrible. Okay focus Santana you can do this just walk out and just be cool.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

God she was more beautiful then she had remembered and she looked so sexy god. 2 years had done perfection to extraordinary. It was like as soon as she opened the door and all of her feelings came back and it felt like her whole body would explode if she wouldn't have her in her arms soon enough. She even couldn't help to check her fantastic ass out when she walked away. God if Brittany had been a boy let's just say it would have been very awkward now.

She came back from her room and looked a little nervous. But I could tell she was trying to be calm about this whole situation but she just looked more nervous now and so cute! I just wanted to walk up to her and kiss her hard and make her mine. She had changed to a pair of jeans and just a simple tank top. I could help to look at her smooth skin on her arms and wanted them around my neck while I would give her the most passionate kiss ever.

''_You look beautiful''_ I couldn't hold it in anymore and took a step closer to her.

''_Thanks, wha-what are you doing here?''_ she stuttered and I could see her blush.

One look, that was it seeing her blush and stutter and just being her I decided to do what I wanted to do for so long.

''_I heard that you had visited me at my work yesterday, but I didn't see you so I looked you up by my special sources and got your address'' _I said and took another step closer to her.

''_yeah I was, you looked so happy and you danced so beautiful Brittany. I'm happy for you I know you would make it'' _she said a little nervous but stayed on her spot.

''_why didn't you come and say hi?''_ I asked with a charming smile and took another step, we were only one step from each other now.

''_I..I didn't want to interrupt your class''_ Santana said while looking at Brittany's lips the whole time.

Brittany saw that and her heart was beating like hell to her chest but she wouldn't back away now she realized she already had her. Santana felt the same way she did.

''_I want to kiss you''_ Brittany whispered taking the last step and was so close to her now that she could almost hear Santana's heart beating.

''_I'm not stopping you'' _

Santana barely got the word out before Brittany raised her hand to her cheek and kissed her hard for the first time. Santana instantly kissed back and put her hand in the blonde's hair. Britt lowered her hands and hugged San around her waist. They could feel each other's hearts and they were finally in each other arms. Brittany pulled away and rested her forehead on Santana's.

''_god I wanted to do that for a long time''_

* * *

**Santana POV**

''_oh god me too but Brittany you have a girlfriend and fuck I just made you cheat on her!''_ Santana started to panic.

''_you are the only one I wanted my whole life and don't panic San please''_ Brittany said and took a hold of both of her hand and held them, _''I don't love her I thought I did I thought I had moved on from you but when you opened that door''_ she said and pointed at San's apartment door, _''everything came back and I want to be with you more than ever and I know we have a lot to talk about but please San say you want me to?''_

''_Yes, of course I want you!'' _Santana said laid her head on the blondes chest teary eyed and finally feeling safe in somebody's arms and she was so happy that Brittany had found her. And they had a lot to talk about but right now they were fully satisfied to be in each other's arms and just be one.


	6. Chapter 6

**I think you will like this chapter and the next one will hopefully be up before wednesday but I really have to study so I won't promise anything, hope you enjoy and please review they get me wanting to update faster!:)**

* * *

**Special Glue**

**Chapter 6**

**Brittany POV**

It felt amazing, everything about her was just amazing. We had been standing here in her living room for a while now just embracing each other and she smelt so good, I couldn't put it to words even if I wanted to she just smelled amazing it wasn't any special essence it was just her. And her hair was so soft and her small waist was perfect for my arms, I could hold her so close to me and just feel everything. I could feel her pull away a little bit but I tried to hold on to her but when she succeeded she put her arms around my neck and only smiled and kissed me. God her lips was beyond amazing I could kiss her forever. I could feel her tongue on my lower lip asking for permission but she didn't need to I already deepened the kiss and I could taste her for the first time.

Someone moaned I'm not sure if it was me or her but it didn't matter, she slowly pushed me down on her couch and with my arms still around her waist and our tongues still fighting for dominance made her sit on my lap and god I could feel the heat coming from her core and I moaned so loud and took a hold on her hips pulling her closer to me.

''_mm San''_ I moaned out when she pulled away from my lips and kissed my jawline and down to my neck leaving a big bruise.

''_you are mine now''_ she said in my ear and looked in to my eyes.

Her eyes had become so dark I couldn't she where her pupils ended it was so hot and I was ready to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom and let her have her way with me but I know it would be moving too fast and we both would regret doing it before I was truly hers and only hers.

''_mm San you know I'm only yours but before we move too fast we should talk''_ I said and gave her a quick kiss caressed her cheek.

''_I know''_ she gave me one more kiss before getting of my lap to take a seat next to me on the couch.

''_let's start easy''_ I said and asked again why she had come to the studio yesterday.

''_I was with this girl couple of days ago and she reminded me of she you and when I came I screamed…yo-your name'' _Santana was nervous again and started to stutter again but I didn't want her to be nervous so I kissed her again. A long and passionate kiss.

''_you don't need to be nervous I'm not going to laugh at you or leave you whatever you say, I have been wanting this for a long time so we will tell each other everything and then we will decide where we want to go from there alright?''_

She nodded and give me a cute smile which I returned and she continued the story.

''_And after that I started to think about you a lot and then I decided to call my mom because I know she still sees your parents and I wondered if you were still in Lima but she said you had moved to the city with your girlfriend and my mom told me that you had moved on from me and that's when I found out that you had feelings for me but I didn't know if you still had or if I had lost my chance, so I looked you up on Facebook and saw where you worked and decided to visit you but I didn't walk in because you looked so happy and so free and I didn't want to ruin that, how did you find me? ''_

''_that day I could feel you close to me and couldn't stop thinking about you the whole day, and then the next day Abby our owner asked me who my hot friend from yesterday was and I figured it was you after a while and I actually called you mom and asked where you live''_

''_I'm happy that you did and was brave enough to come here''_ she said and took my hand.

''_Brittany how long?''_

''_I think first time I saw you but I realized it when you started to date Puck and we barely saw each other''_

''_I'm so sorry it must have been horrible for you''_

''_it was painful I'm not going to lie and what hurt the most was that I saw you get your heart broken while I knew I could fix it but I have myself to blame because I never told you''_

''_I think as bad it must have been it was a good thing that you didn't I wouldn't have been ready back then I would only hurt you but now I'm more than ready to be with you, and I'm so sorry that I pushed you away and that you had to go through Puck and Jake and that you were all alone and that I left you when you needed me the most I should have stayed and helped you get back on your feet after the accident, I'm so sorry Britt and I promise to make up to you for everything I did'' _she said while tears fall down on her beautiful cheeks

''_don't cry I'm sorry that I pushed you away that night but it felt like everything was over for me and I didn't want to also drag you down I'm sorry please don't cry'' _I said and dried her tears with my thumb and leaned forward and kissed her.

''_we are here together now we can move on from the past and focus on our future together alright beautiful?''_ I said and kissed her again while she nodded in to the kiss.

We stayed in each other arms on the couch for hours after that and just talked. I told her about Marley how I met her and how I felt when I met her and how that has changed the last couple of months. She told me how she came out and how her parents toke it and laughed when I told her that when I came out to my parent they thought that I should tell them something they don't already know. And then we shared her pizza, and she asked me what would happen now.

''_I should go home and talk to Marley, just tell her the truth and hopefully she will take it good and I probably should start looking for a new place, and then on Friday I'm taking you on a date if you want to of course?'' _I said and took my bag and started to walk to the front door.

''_I don't want you to leave I just got you'' _she said and her arms were around my neck again and I couldn't resist to kiss her again.

''_mm I know but I have to because I want to be 100% yours'' _I said and gave her a last kiss.

''_promise to call me later and tell me how it went?'' _she said while I was waiting for the elevator

''_I promise'' _we looked at each other and she ran and jumped up and put her legs around my waist and gave me the most passionate kiss.

''_one for the road'' _she said and walked back inside to her apartment while I was trying to survive from that kiss in the elevator.

* * *

God Santana would be the death of me, she didn't leave my mind for a second until I was home and only then my mind thought of something else. How would I tell Marley? I took a deep breath to steady my heart. I knew she was home I could see her bag on the floor and the TV was on. I walked in to the living room but before I even got to say hi she asked

''_OH MY GOD what is that on neck Brittany?''_ she almost screamed and walked up to me to see it more from a close distance and I started to panic I instantly knew what was on my neck, it was Santana's mark. I almost smiled thinking of how it got there but I stopped myself.

''_Marley we need to talk''_

''_is that a…''_ I could see how her whole face changed and the guilt started to come but I knew I have to do this if I wanted a future with San and boy did I want that.

''_let's sit down Marley''_ I said and led her to the couch.

''_I met someone today and I haven't told you about her because I thought I was over her but I never was and I'm sorry Marley I never meant to hurt you and I do love you and what we had in the beginning was amazing but both you and I know we only have slipped further and further away from each other this last couple of months and you are a beautiful person and deserve so much better than me and I'm so sorry I hope that one day you can forgive me and that maybe one day we can be friends.''_

It was so quiet in the room and the TV was the only thing that was heard in the whole apartment

''_Marley please say something''_

SLAP

''_I'm sorry I should have not done that'' Marley said_

''_I think I deserved that one''_

''_as much as it's hurts I know we aren't the same anymore and I wish you had told me sooner but now I think about it, it probably wouldn't helped. I understand but you could have done this better and I really didn't take you as a cheater'' _Marley said disappointed

''_I'm not Marley I love her and I want to be with her that's why I'm being honest with you now because I didn't mean for this to happen but I can't let her go again I'm sorry''_

''_I still want you in my life as a friend but I still like you Brittany so I need time and I can see that you really like her so I'm not going to stand in your way''_

''_I understand and I will leave and get my stuff another day, I'm sorry for hurting you Marley''_ I said and kissed her on the forehead and left the apartment.

* * *

In the cab on her to a hotel she called San and told her how things went and how Marley reacted.

_''Where are you going now then?''_ Santana asked sounding like she was concerned

_''some hotel its fine don't worry, beautiful''_ I had a big smile on my lips just from hearing her voice again.

_''don't be ridicules come here, you can stay with me as long as you need''_

_''I don't want to bother you San its okay really''_

_''please Britt I want you to''_ San said with her sexy voice

_''mm…stop you know I can't say no if you sound all sexy on me''_

_''maybe that's the plan I want you Britt…right now''_ I could hear her moan and Jesus she turned me on quick.

_''I'm on my way''_ I said before hanging up and telling the cab driver her address.


End file.
